The Way You Are
by Shamera
Summary: yaoi, 1x2. Very, very sappy! More sap and fluff than an actual plot... Songfic.


Disclaimer: The G-boys don't belong to me. I'm just babysitting them. ^_^ Don't sue the babysitter!

yaoi, 1x2, OOC, songfic, SAP(sapsapsap!!!!), TWT(This totally disregards Endless Waltz. Got that? Good.)

Song, _It's in the Way you Love Me_ belongs to Shania Twain. 

  
  
  


**The Way You Are**  
[Shamera][1]

  
  


"Do you really think that we'll last through the war, Heero?" 

Heero stared up at the small window above him, eyes visually softening in the moonlight. His fingers continued to stroke the soft chestnut strands under his hands as a soft smile appeared on his face for the whole world to see. He closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy what he had in his arms, resting his head gently on the silk and bundle of joy that was lying on his chest. 

"Saa! That won't work this time, Heero!" Duo warned as he tried to shift out of Heero's arms. That didn't work for Heero just held on tighter, which made Duo struggle even more until his hair got tangled up even more than it was. "Oooh, I don't understand why you always do the same thing whenever I ask that." 

"That's because you never believe what I say," Heero murmured into Duo's hair, nimble fingers already working to distangle the mass. Duo nearly purred under the treatment and stopped struggling. "I always tell you that we'll last more than just this war, don't I?" 

There was a brief period of silence that played out in the room. After a minute of thinking, Duo sighed and snuggled deeply on Heero's chest. "Aa. You do." 

"Then why do you doubt me?" Heero asked, pulling back. He gave Duo a curious look as the other boy made a small noise of disappointment at the loss of warmth. "I always keep my promises." 

Realizing that they weren't going to get the much deserved sleep until this had this conversation, Duo finally wrinkled his nose and rested his head onto the abandoned pillow. He looked at Heero, nearly melting in his lover's gaze, and giving a tentative smile as Heero reached up to cup his cheek. "I don't doubt you. I know that what you say is true... but you can't keep that promise if one of us dies tomorrow. This is war. And no matter how much I love you, I can't bring you back to life with that love." 

"That's true." Heero admitted softly. 

Duo leaned into Heero's hand, closing his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. "You say that our relationship will last. But will we?" 

"Duo, you know I can't promise-" 

"I know." Duo cut him off. He snuggled back onto the other boy again, wrapping his arms around Heero's waist and holding tightly, his eyes still open in the dark. "I know. That's why I can't believe you." 

"Aa." Heero also wrapped his arms around Duo, pulling the other boy in closer. "But I can promise that after this war, it'll be forever. 

"But... but we'll have to wait." 

"Aa."

  
_[[You've got a way with me....]]_

  
Relena eyed Heero suspiciously as the boy paced around the room. "You really should relax." she spoke, her voice soft. "It could just be that he needs some time to think. You really shouldn't be all that worried." 

"I can't help it." He admitted grudgingly. "The war's over. He's been gone for two days. I'm concerned something's happened." 

"Nothing's happened." Relena soothed. She shifted uncomfortably on the sofa that she was sitting on. "If you want, I can contact Hilde... I know she's keeping an eye on him wherever he is." 

"Please."

  
_[[Somehow you've got me to believe,  
In everything that I could be.....]]_

  
"Hilde?" 

The said girl whirled around, nearly dropping the bowl of dough that she was working on and tripping on the mess that could be called a kitchen floor. "Duo! What are you doing here?" 

Duo Maxwell slowly navigated a way through the door with a bag over his shoulder as Hilde wiped her hands on a rag on the countertop. She was grumbling about how she had wanted to learn a domestic life and how she was never going to try that again. 

He sighed, dropping his pack onto a chair in the kitchen and sitting down on another. Placing his elbows on the table, he buried his face in his hands, "I've messed up." 

Hilde stopped cleaning and turned her head to where Duo was sitting about a foot away. She took in the stiff posture quietly and frowned, brushing back her thin bangs with the back of her hand. "I can see that, Duo. The fact that you're here right now must account for something." she was scowling. 

Duo peeked at her from his hands. "You're not going to cuddle me?" 

Hilde nearly started laughing. "Duo Maxwell, if you wanted to be cuddled, you would have never came here! You know full and well that when you get here, _alone_, you're going to get the scolding of your life!" With that, she threw the rag back on the counter with a huff and leaned on Duo's shoulder cautiously. "So- tell me what happened so I know what to yell at you about." 

Duo let his face slip through his hands and his fingers sweaped through his long bangs. "Short story. Very stupid. That's why I messed up." 

"Ah huh. And if you don't tell me about that 'short story', you ain't getting help!" 

Duo tilted his head to look at the girl leaning on him, and smiled. Hilde was such a sweatheart, Heero should know that this was where Duo was without even thinking. "Well..." he turned back to his hands again, which were spread out on the table. "I got scared." 

Hilde gaped. Then she gathered her senses and gave Duo a good whap on the head that made him explode out with curses. "Duo! What were you thinking, you idiot?! You ran off 'cause you got SCARED? The Duo I know doesn't get scared! Especially when the danger's over!" 

Duo cursed one last time and rubbed the back of his head, glancing at Hilde warily. "It wasn't like that, Hilde! I'm not scared of commitment! It's just... strange now that the war's over, Heero's completely dedicated to me." 

Hilde nodded in time to what Duo said, then shook her head. "It's that you're not used to this Heero? The one that's completely and totally in love with you?" 

"Aa." 

Hilde whapped him again and he yelped. 

"Okay, okay! What's with you and my head, anyway?!" 

"I'm hoping that if I hit it hard enough, you'll get some sense knocked into you." She responded dryly. "Unfortunately, your head is too thick." 

Duo shot her a glare. 

Hilde sighed and pulled out a chair next to Duo, careful not to get her flour covered clothes all over the table. "Duo, you're an idiot. You," she stressed the word heavily, even going as far as to pointing a finger at him. "always thought that Heero wasn't going to survive the war, that he was going to die because you love him and everyone you love dies." 

Duo cringed at the scolding he knew that only beginning. 

"Now, the war's finally over. Heero's probably going crazy looking for you because he's promised you forever after the war. You were both soldiers whose first thoughts had to be of the war. Now there's no more war and Heero's main priority is you. Except!" she waved a finger at him. "You are right here in my messy-as-hell kitchen, with me yelling at you, and you wondering why the hell you're here!" 

"Yeah," Duo muttered darkly. "Why the hell am I _here_?" 

Hilde shot him a dark look. "Why the hell are you here when you can be on Earth with Heero?" 

Now Duo started to squirm under Hilde's scrutiny. After a few minutes of trying to look anywhere but at Hilde, he finally gave up and answered Hilde's expectant silence. "I- he... I never thought that we would both survive the war." he finally answered. "I know that I love him and he loves me, and that we would have a great future together being able to do whatever we want, but I..." he struggled with his wording. "I... I guess it's just that..." 

Hilde relaxed and gave Duo an understanding smile. "You don't know if you deserve this." 

Duo nodded. "I guess that's it." 

Hilde whapped his head again. "Idiot, idiot, idiot!!! Shinigami's not afriad of death, not afraid to live, not afraid of OZ... but he's afraid of love?!" 

Again, Duo cringed. 

Hilde heaved another sigh. "You idiot." she said affectionately. "Fine. I accept what you say- but you have to know that I'm going to tell Heero you're here! I'm just giving you some time to think this through. Just so you know, the longer you stay here, the more abuse your skull is receiving." 

Duo tried hard not to smile. "Thanks, Hilde. I do love Heero." 

"I know. Why do you think I'm helping you?"

  
_[[I've gotta say, you really got a way....]]_

  
"Duo's fine." Relena told Heero. "I just called Hilde. He's at her place. She's giving him hell for leaving like that." she smiled. "Duo's not backing away, he just needs some space to breathe." 

Heero nodded, relieved. "Aa. As long as he's alright." 

Relena's face turned sad, but she covered it up quickly. "Don't worry, Heero. He'll be back before you know it. I'm sure he hasn't refused your offer." 

Heero turned away from here, looking out at the moonlit sky. "I'm not that worried as if he accepts my offer. I'm just glad he's alright." in a much softer voice, "I was concerned." 

Relena swallowed hard. It was hard... so hard for her to give up to the man that she loved. But Heero deserved to be happy, and if being with Duo made him happy, then she was going to do everything she possibly could to get them together again. It didn't matter to her if they were boys. She had nothing against things like that. Racism against homosexuality had been gone sometime in the 21st century. And she believed in a love to last. She hated relationships based on lust, but... but if it was love, then she had no right to be in the way. 

"I have to thank you, Relena." Heero was saying. "For helping me." 

Relena managed a small smile. "How could I not?" 

Heero offered her a smile that made any regrets Relena had flee like shadows to light. "Thank you anyway."

  
_[[You've got a way, it seems.....]]_

  
It was two weeks since the war ended. Hilde watched Duo carefully as he got off the holovid with Quatre, who was very concerned with the fact that Heero and Duo weren't together at the moment. As much as Duo said that he needed some time away, Hilde could tell with each day that his resolve was weakening, and the fact that he hadn't talked with Heero for the past two weeks were really eating away at his nerves. 

She had agreed with Relena that the best way to make Duo go back was to make sure that he was surrounded with memories and that everything hinted at what he could have if he would only stop this stubborn act. They even got Wufei into the act, although they didn't need to say anything to Quatre before he chewed Duo out himself. Quatre was such a trooper... 

Hilde grinned as she watched Duo stare at the vidscreen longingly. It wasn't as if she liked making Duo's life hell, but she knew that this experiance would be the better for him. He didn't know how Heero was doing, yet Heero was recieving updates on Duo curtasy of moi everyday. Hey- just because Duo needed to learn a lesson didn't mean that Heero needed to learn something that he already knew! The idea of the lesson was just so easy to see that Hilde couldn't understand what was taking Duo so long. 

"Having a little trouble?" she asked him from where she stood in the doorway, watching him jump slightly at the sound of her voice. 

He spun around and gave her a shaky grin. "Nope! I just got off the phone with Quatre. He wants everyone to meet on Earth next week. We're both invited. You going?" 

_Go, Quatre!_ Hilde mentally cheered, making a mental note to herself to plant a wet one for the boy when she saw him. "Of course! And you're not?" She watched him stammer for a moment before sighing. "Oh, c'mon! You can't disappoint Quatre! Don't be so _immature_, Duo!" 

"Me, immature?" Duo threw back at her. "Speak for yourself! I'm packing already!" 

Hilde just grinned. 

  
_[[You gave me faith to find my dreams,]]_

  
"Ne, Heero?" Duo rolled onto his stomach, head on his hands. "I'm bored." 

Heero, who was currently typing away on his laptop, only snorted. 

"No, really," Duo insisted, only encouraged by the fact that he even got a response from his partner at all. "How can spend all day on that damned computer, anyway? I'd like it much better if you came over here," he hinted suggestively. 

"Do your homework, baka." came Heero's response. 

Duo grinned at his partner's back. "I finished." 

The clattering of keys stopped in surprise. Duo only grinned wider as Heero turned disbelieving eyes towards him. Sure, he hated doing homework, but all that writing and hand cramping was worth the shocked look that Heero was giving him. Damn, how he loved to surprise his koi. 

"You did?" Heero murmured, surprise gone from his voice, leaving only approval. Well, and maybe a little bit of something else as well. 

"I figured that I should start taking your advice on how I had to earn my grades, not hack into them," Duo said, his voice low. "Figured you might like that." 

The chair was pushed from the desk as Heero went to sit by Duo, his laptop abandoned. "Well.... didn't you say something about being bored earlier?" 

Duo grinned.

  
_[[You never know just what that means,]] _

  
"What do you want to be when you grow up, Duo?" 

Duo shifted in Heero's arms, making a face. "You make it seem like we're kids, Heero. I'm pretty sure that we're older than all the students in this school already. Doesn't matter that our age might be younger." 

Heero's hold on Duo tightened just a bit. "I mean it. After the war... when we grow up.... what do you want to be?" 

Duo was silent for a few minutes, comtemplating what Heero was saying. "Me? I'm not really sure yet. My dream was to help children. Children who were adandoned during the war. But now I realize how complicated everything is. In order to have an orphanage, I'd have to know a bit of politics." He grimaced. "That's something I don't have a clue about- and I don't plan on learning, either!" 

"Baka." There was an affectionate tone in the normally stoic voice. "What else? Anything that you've always wanted to do?" 

Duo smiled into Heero's neck. "You've awfully talkative, today, Heero. What got you in this mood?" 

"I'm just wondering." 

"Aa." Duo pulled out of Heero's arms just a little, and looked into the cobalt blue eyes. Eyes that were looking right back into his earnestly. He smiled. "Well, if you're so curious, I've always wanted to enjoy a picnic with all my friends." His eyes turned a bit wistful. "I've never had a picnic, before. Either didn't have the food and friends to do so, or I didn't have the time." Violet eyes focused again, softening as he saw the love clearly in Heero's eyes. "I've wanted to take some time off to myself and sit on a comfortable sofa besides a roaring fire and listen to someone read Charles Dickens books. Sappy, I know, but there's just something about Pip and Oliver that makes me laugh at how naive they can be." 

Heero kissed Duo on the forehead. "And?" 

"And?" Duo echoed, closing his eyes at the touch. "Well, I've always wanted to go fishing. Up in the Earth mountains, with nothing but nature as your company, and living in a log cabin. You know, just going hiking for a few days and living comfortably without any scheduales and," he snorted, "missions." 

"Aa." Heero pulled Duo in for a deep kiss, passing his tongue on the other boy's lips, seeking entrance. Duo happily obligued, yelping as Heero crushed their mouths together, bruising his lips. 

It was a minute later when they came up for air, not going any further than kissing at the moment. There was a sated atmosphere that needed nothing more than the close proximity of the other person. 

Duo smiled and nuzzled Heero's throat. 

"Love you." 

"Baka. Ai shirteru."

  
_[[Can't you see, you've got a way with me]]_

  
"What are your dreams, Heero?" Duo asked after a few minutes. 

Heero smiled and moved in so that he could breath in the scent of Duo's unbound hair. "My dreams? Anything that involves you." 

Duo stiffled a chuckle. "Shameless." 

"Of course."

  
_[[It's in the way you want me,  
It's in the way you hold me,  
The way you show me just what love's made of....]]_

  
Duo stared at the photo in his hands, eyes blurring suspiciously. 

"Duo?" 

He blinked rapidly, and the wetness was gone as if it had never been there. Tilting his head to the side, he answered, "Yeah, Hilde?" 

The black haired girl gave him a slight shake of the head and walked over to his bed, flopping herself down by his bag. The bed gave a small jounce to her weight, and then settled down again. "What's that you're holding?" She cocked her head to one side, giving him a curious glance. 

"This?" He handed her the photo for inspection, and chuckled when she raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know. It's just a picture of the five pilots. But still," He gave a sad smile. "You don't know how _hard_ it is to get all of us to stand together for one picture! Especially Heero and Wufei. Strange, I always thought that I would be the one who would plead for a picture of all of us. It turned out to be Quatre who couldn't stand the thought that we might die one day without leaving even a picture in our memory." His violet eyes gazed over in memory. "Good ol' Quatre. Did something even I couldn't." He grinned. "He threatened to tie us all down before taking the picture if he had to. Especially me, even though I wanted to be in the picture in the first place." 

"Hmm..." Hilde contemplated the picture with a new perspective. It was a simple picture of them leaning on a railing with led the path to a school. Heero was scowling in the picture, with Duo winking at the camera besides him. Quatre was on Duo's other side, smiling gently and leaning a bit on Trowa, who had the same calm look on his face like he always did. Wufei, though, had his arms crossed and was frowning deeply at the camera. "It certainly captures all of you well," she smirked. 

"It does, doesn't it?" Duo said, sarcasim lacing his voice. He shook his head. "But really, it's nothing. I bet I'll be able to sneak in a picture of everyone at Quatre's. Wufei doesn't have any excuses to not take a picture now! The war's over, afterall." 

"Yeah." Hilde said quietly. "The war's over."

  
_[[It's in the way we make love.]]_

  
"Duo! Will you calm down for just a second?" Quatre huffed. The small camera in his hands was about to be broken as even Quatre's lasting patience was worn thin. 

Duo stopped bouncing around and grinned at the blond boy. "I'm sorry, Quatre! I can't help it. Oh, by the way, you really need to teach me how you managed to get everyone to agree to this." 

"Hn. Baka." Heero snagged the end of Duo's long braid and gave a gentle tug. "Why can't you stop irritating Quatre?" 

"Why?" Duo grinned, and leaned back onto Heero. "You want me to start annoying you? I have no problems with that. In fact," he purred, "Why don't we take this inside right here right now?" 

Heero's eyes widened at Duo's straightforwardness and he leered. "Oh?" 

"Oh, do that later, you guys!" Quatre snapped. "Why can't you just stay still, Duo?" 

Duo turned his attention away from ogling Heero and sneered at Quatre. "Cause it's not good for my mind to wander right now. Wandering mind is bad when I'm outside the house." 

Quatre paled a little and sighed. "At least Trowa is okay with this. Aren't you, Trowa?" Quatre turned desperate blue eyes towards the French boy, expression stating that he must have someone agree with him. Anyone at all. Although it would be better if it were his lover. 

"Oh, get yourselves a room." Wufei snapped, crossing his arms impatiently. He was tugging on the stiff collar to the private school uniform that they all had on. "Why can't we take the picture and get this over with?" in a much softer voice, he added, "Once Quatre gets his picture, I'm burning the negatives." 

"Oy, Wu-man!" Duo called out. "I want a copy too. Don't forget that!" 

"Don't worry, you two," Quatre put in. "I'm making five copies and then getting rid of the negatives. Is that good enough?" 

"That's great!" Duo said, and suggestively wrapped his arms around Heero's waist. "Although you might want to hurry up with the picture before my mind wanders a little too far. Ain't that right, Heero?" His voice dropped considerably, and Heero frowned. Pulling Duo up close, he breathed into the DeathScythe pilot's ear. 

"Later." 

Duo pouted, then smiled brilliantly as Heero pressed a light kiss on Duo's cheek. "Alright then. I'm going to be taking you up on that offer, you know that?" 

"I'm counting on that." Heero whispered hoarsly. 

Wufei coughed deliberately. "Going public, I suppose?" He smirked at Heero's glare. "You have to know, it's kind of hot in the afternoons, especially standing in these rediculous uniforms." 

"Umm... hot. You would know, wouldn't you, Wuffie?" Duo teased. 

Wufei turned red. "Kisama! I didn't mean it that way!" 

Quatre managed a sigh. "This is going to take a while, isn't it?"

  
_[[You got away with words  
You kept me smiling even when it hurts]]_

  
Heero could hear the slight clatter of tools and a loud curse echo throughout the hanger. He shook his head, amused at his lover's antics. He knew exactly why Duo was in the hanger this early in the morning, working his mind off whatever thoughts that he might have. He also knew exactly how to distract Duo like the other boy wanted to be distracted. 

"Duo?" He asked, climbing onto DeathScythe. 

The noise within ceased. "Heero?" There was another clatter. "What are you doing here?" 

Heero ducked through the the box of tools that had been 'accidentally' dropped to discourage him from going any further. "Checking up on you. You left bed early." 

There was a moment of silence. "I'm fine." 

Heero snickered, climbing into DeathScythe's cockpit and staring at the back of Duo's head. "Like Hell you are." 

Duo didn't react to the voice behind him, only wiping a strand of hair back from his face tiredly. "I really want to be left alone right now, Heero. I'm not up for talking." 

"I know you aren't." Heero dropped down behind Duo. "Am I ever?" 

Duo smiled and admitted quietly, "No." 

"Then you know I just want to be here with you." 

Duo took a moment to think about that before he leaned back, trusting Heero to be right there behind him. He realized he was right as hands caught the top of his arms and guided him back to Heero's chest, where he lay contentedly, face turned towards Heero's neck. "I'm in a bad mood today." 

Hands absently stroked his hair, slipping down the side of his face. "I know." 

"I feel like shit." 

There was a pause. "I know that too." 

Duo looked up into Heero's face, "How do you know that?" 

Heero pursed his lips. "Maxwell Massacure." 

Duo turned back towards his neck. "Oh. No wonder I feel like shit." 

Heero looked down at Duo's face, surprised. "You don't know?" 

Duo only closed his eyes, burying his face into Heero's neck. "I never remember the exact date," he whispered, his voice barely audiable. "I never remember. But every year... every year I feel like I've died inside. And I would never know why until I see the date- and remember." His eyes opened. "Thank you for pointing it out to me this year." 

Heero smiled. "Aa. I'm not here to point it out, though." 

Duo laughed softly. "Figures. What are you here for, though?" 

Arms snaked their way around Duo's waist tightly. "....After the war, if we both survive.... what do you think about living out our lives together?" 

Duo's eyes widened, shocked. "Heero! I thought I would be the one to ask that!" 

The arms tightened on their own accord. "Baka. What do you think, though?" 

Duo smiled and twisted around in Heero's arms, facing the other boy. "I think I'd love to." 

  
_[[There's no way to measure what your love is worth]]_

  
Pausing in the middle of his packing, a hand reached out to carress the picture that was held in the gold and intricate frame. The only picture of all five of them together.... it was something that was worth more than anything he had. 

Heero sighed mentally as he realized that his glare only intensified when he was so deep in thought. He'd have to change that somehow... change that since he no longer needed it. But how? 

_Duo...._

He chewed on his inner lip with uncertainty. A week ago he was sure that Duo would come back. That they couldn't even last a week without each other. But how stubborn could that boy be? No matter how many times Heero had tried to up Duo's self-esteem, (which was rediculously low for someone so lively,) Duo had managed to convince himself that he didn't deserve anything. 

Of course... it could also be that Heero was selfish himself. He couldn't stand the thought of Duo being away, of the other boy not feeling the tearing need inside him like Heero did. As much as he tried to convice himself that if one day Duo chose to leave, that he would allow Duo to follow up on his wishes, and that he would be able to set Duo free. 

Of course, he had also been sure that Duo wouldn't leave back then. So why had he disappeared so suddenly? Sure, Heero could understand the need for time. But he had always thought that he would be the one to run away faced with such emotions. He thought that Duo would be the one to accept such things. To accept love. 

But that was before hearing about Duo's life. It was after that when Heero realized that while he had no concept of what love was besides the knawing feeling inside him whenever Duo was gone, that he would be the one to lead. No matter how much Duo loved, he wasn't going to act on any of those emotions because of the fear that the ones he loved would one day be gone and leave him alone- again. 

Heero went back to packing, thoughts running abundantly. Could it be that Duo was shocked that they had both survived the war? That the both of them were now able to live their lives the way they wanted to? Well, if that was it, then it was something that Heero could help fix. 

  
_ [[I can't believe, the way you get through to me,]]_

  
"Oh, wow.... this place is beautiful, Quatre." 

Duo pushed his sunglasses up on his forehead, snorting a little when they fell back down again. He had one hand clutching a bag, and the other on the back of his neck, trying to ease away the tension there. He hated shuttle rides! Well, they were great with the view and all... but did the seats have to be so hard?! Geeze... 

"I'm glad you like it, Hilde." Quatre replied to the girl, smiling. 

Their getaway was a Winner mansion on rolling landscapes, covered with lush green grass for as far as the eye could see. Duo and Hilde could also see a hint of the lake behind the house, foretelling how much water there was back there. There were trees every few meters, with birds and other animals that roamed around freely. 

The house itself was simple for a mansion. Three stories, it was designed with a Victorian viewpoint, have intricate weavings on the railings and walls. Almost like a small castle out of Beauty and the Beast. 

"Everyone else is in the back." Quatre continued to say. He pointed a finger at the hint of a lake out in the back. "You guys are the last ones here. Rashid will show you up to your rooms, so you can get yourselves settled in. Take your time- we're spending the day out back." 

Unknown to Duo, Quatre winked at Hilde behind his back. 

  
_ [[It's in the way you want me,  
It's in the way you hold me,  
The way you show me just what love's made of...]]_

  
Duo dropped the book onto the bed, noting with a certain satisfaction that the room was slightly desturbed, yet not enough to be noticable if someone wasn't knowing of the exact things to look for. Three weeks... it was three weeks now and Duo had his answer. 

With a hidden smile, Duo flopped onto the bed, wincing as it jarred his cramped muscles. Heero was here. He was sure of that- 

Duo lifted his head up, rubbing at the back of it. Man! Hilde really gave his skull some exercise during the weeks he stayed with her. Of course, it was never enough to do damage. Just to get her point clear. But she wasn't here, soo why was his skull hurting like that....? 

Rolling onto his stomach, Duo finally noticed the large lump that sat on his pillow. Eying it carefully, he finally pull the neatly made covers off the pillow, seeing that the lump was a bit bigger than the mint candies that he might have believed was there. 

He smiled. Here was another proof that Heero was here. 

  
_ [[It's in the way we made love.]]_

  
"You've got to be kidding me," Duo murmured, the glasses hanging at the corner of his mouth- forgotten. He had been shoved out of the room by Hilde, who had complained that even though Quatre told them to take their time, he was being too slow. Now, he was in the back, watching as everyone he he knew personally that were involved in the war was there, talking and remenacing while sitting under the shade of some trees besides the lake, a huge picnic towel beneath them. 

And yet it was Heero, who had been talking with Trowa, who looked up and smiled at him, reminding him that this was real. 

"What?" Hilde asked, pushing him along. "Never had a picnic before?" 

Duo gaped. "Well, no, not really...." 

"Great! That means you have a great one the first time!" Hilde said, pushing Duo towards where Heero was. She snickered and muttered softly under her breath, "God, I_ love_ matchmaking." 

Heero excused himself from Trowa as Duo approtched, the latter proclaiming that he was going to talk to Quatre. After the two coming face to face, Hilde also left, saying that she had people to talk to. Which left the two of them to talk to each other, after three weeks. 

"I talked to Relena." Heero said. 

"Oh?" Despite what he wanted to sound, Duo's voice dropped a few notches. Even an idiot knew that Relena loved Heero, and even though he knew that Relena was also kind enough to earn the respect from the rest of the world, that people in love could sometimes do stupid things. Take himself, for example. 

"She was the one who told me to give you time." Heero's lips curved suspiciously. "Call me selfish for wanting an answer after three weeks, but-" 

"Yes." Duo interrupted. He grinned as Heero blinked at him. "I... I was the stupid one. I didn't need the time away. I just had to get rid of the way I thought... what I believed my entire life was that everyone I loved would die." Heero waited patiently for Duo to continue. "And... well, now that I realize... the war's over, and... and you're still here. You're always going to be here." Duo swallowed. "I never changed my answer... that time when you asked me if I wanted to live out my life with you." 

Heero's eyes widened, and he reached out to pull Duo to him, crushing the other boy's lips in a passionate, yet undemanding, kiss. Duo was shocked at first, but then gave in to Heero's gentle proding and met Heero passion for passion. They stood like that for a few minutes, unheeding to all the whistles and shouts of encouragement behind them. 

_This.... this is where I belong. _

  
_ [[Oh, how I adore you,  
Like no one before you  
I love you just the way you are.....]]_

  
"That picnic was all your fault, wasn't it?" Duo accused, head tucked under Heero's chin. He sighed contentedly, watching the other from their room from where he was sitting. 

Heero chuckled, stroking Duo's hair. "What if I said yes?" 

Duo swiped at Heero's hand. "Bad boy!" He also chuckled. "The others will never believe how sappy and romantic you can be." 

"They don't have to know." Heero leered at him. 

Duo only laughed at that expression, once again settling his head on Heero's chest. "You're also the one who got me _Great Expectations_, didn't you?" Heero's smile was all the answer he needed. "Are you trying to spoil me, Heero Yuy? Cause if you are, this is really working. And I'm not sure if that's a good thing, 'cause once I'm spoiled, I'm not going leave the state of being spoiled." 

Heero kissed the top of Duo's forehead, brushing a hand through the thick bangs. "Aa. I know." 

Duo smiled. "Do ya gonna keep spoiling me?" 

Heero's smile grew wider. "You call that spoiling? You obviously haven't seen these," he gave a quick nod over the the desk, which was bare save for two pieces of paper. 

Duo blinked, then tried to get up to see what they were when a pair of arms prevented him. "Hey! I want to see!" but Heero kept him down despite his whining. 

"Why don't I just tell you?" Heero asked, his eyes half-lidded. "You really don't need to strain yourself getting up." 

Duo laughed at the almost earnest expression in that, and settled down next to Heero again, wrapping his arms around Heero's waist. "Alright, then, if you insist. Pray tell what are those?" 

"Well..." Heero raised an eyebrow at Duo. "You've had your first picnic today, along with your own copy of _Great Expectations_. What do you think it could be?" 

Duo wore a blank look. "Am I supposed to know?" 

Heero nearly laughed aloud at that proclaim. "Alright, fine." He pressed his cheek against Duo's so that the other boy couldn't hear this wrongly. "How do you feel about three weeks up at a moutain resort? To make up for the last three weeks? They'll be no one there, with only us and nature...." 

Duo jumped up. 

"Heero Yuy, you are such a sap!!!" 

  
_ [[It's in the way you want me,  
It's in the way you hold me,  
The way you show me just what love's made of...]]_

  
Hilde covered her mouth with both hands when she heard that exclaimation outside Duo's door, a few snorts escaping from her nevertheless. Heero Yuy? Sap? Who would have thought? 

Of course, she had seen the tickets when she had dragged Duo out the door, never mind that Duo himself hadn't seen them.... 

"Sap?" Relena echoed disbelievingly. 

Hilde gave Relena a disarming grin. "You'd never believe it. Heero's so mushy when it comes to romance..." Her grin only grew wider. "I think he's been reading too many fiction stories. All that 'love lasts forever' kind of crap." Her eyes grew wistful, though. "Although I won't be surprised at all if their love _does_ last forever..." 

"Aa." Relena stated, her voice soft. "Actually, I'd be surprised if it doesn't." 

"Well. We'll just have to make sure that it does." 

  
_ [[It's in the way we make love.]]_

  
I can't believe it. Finally. A happily ever after. 

This is what I wanted. 

This is what I'm sure of. 

....I love you. 

  
_ [[It's just the way you are.......]]_

  
  
END.

Authoress's Notes: Whaah! I finished! Actually, it only took me about two hours... *grins* But it's soooo sappy! It's actually six thirty in the morning right now... I have to pack up for school.. *teary-eyed* and do my homework before first period... I've just gotten attacked by sugar. 

[Back][2]

   [1]: mailto:sitafire@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://GWshammy.50megs.com/



End file.
